Kings of Games
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: After defeating Madara and on Death's Doorstep Kyuubi sends Naruto to another dimension to help another person who would be a hero. Now in a new world how will Naruto fair. Read and Find out. JadenxAlexis NarutoxSerenity
1. Chapter 1

The Decks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

A/N: This is a remake of the original story that I've deleted now. I'm hoping to make this one better than the last one. Please review for me. Anyway enjoy!

Everyone's deck is basically the same as it was in the anime. Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, Jaden and everyone else has the deck they use in season 4. Serenity's deck is a Fairy/Warrior deck. Here is Naruto's deck. Almost all of his cards are made up.

MONSTER CARDS

Itachi the Dark Weasel (x3) (Fiend/Effect)

Attack: 500

Defense: 1300

Effect: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle special summon one Itachi the Dark Weasel from your hand or deck.

Black Knight (Warrior)

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1500

Ranzoe the Righteous Brigadier (Warrior)

Attack: 2200

Defense: 1900

Muramasa (Warrior)

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1450

Army Private (Warrior)

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1300

Army Lieutenant (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1500

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, if you control one Army Private, you can special summon one Army General from your deck.

Army General (Warrior)

Attack: 2100

Defense: 2000

Darui the Lightning Master (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 2300

Defense: 2100

Effect: if this is the only card in your hand you can summon it without a sacrifice. This is treated as a normal summon.

Thunder Dragon (x3) (Thunder/Effect)

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1500

Effect: During your main phase, by discard this card; add up to two Thunder Dragons from your deck to your hand.

Kit the Tricky Fox (Fiend/Effect)

Attack: 300

Defense: 100

During your opponents battle phase discard this card from your hand to make all battle damage zero and end your opponent's battle phase.

Watapon (Fairy/Effect)

Attack: 200

Defense: 300

Effect: If this card is added to your hand by the effects of a spell, trap, or monster effect, you can special summon this card to your side of the field.

Chaos Sorcerer (Spellcaster/Effect)

Attack: 2300

Defense: 2000

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing from play 1 light monster and 1 dark monster. Once per turn, during your main phase, you can remove from play one face up monster card. If you activate this effect, this monster cannot attack this turn.

Master of Darkness (Spellcaster/Effect)

Attack: 2400

Defense: 2100

Effect: Once per turn you can flip a coin. If it lands on heads then you lose 600 life points and if it lands on tails you can remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Emperor of Light (Spellcaster/Effect)

Attack: 2500

Defense: 2300

Effect: Once per turn you can role a six-sided dice. If it lands on an odd number then all monsters on your side of the field are removed from play and you lose 200 life points for each monster that was removed from play. If it lands on an even side then all monsters on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed and your opponent loses 200 life points for every monster destroyed.

Makia the Mythical Magician (Ritual/Spellcaster)

Attack: 3500

Defense: 3200

Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effects of Mythical ritual.

Dark Entity (Fiend/Effect)

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1900

Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard you can activate its effect. You can then equip it to one monster on the field, and this card will be treated as an equip spell card that decreases the attack of the equipped monster by 700 points.

Dragon of the Darkness Flame (Dragon/Effect)

Attack: 2600

Defense: 2400

Effect: If this card is successfully summoned to the field you can remove as many light monsters from your grave yard and for each one you remove this card gains 500 attack points. When this card destroys a monster that card is removed from play. Also when this card is destroyed in battle it is removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard.

Dragon's Flame (Pyro)

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Badger's Earth (Rock)

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Shark's Water (Aqua)

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Falcon's Wind (Winged Beast)

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Heaven's Lightning (Thunder/Effect)

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1000

Effect: When you have Dragon's Fire, Badger's Earth, Shark's Water, Falcon's Wind and this card on the field or in your hand send them to the graveyard to special summon one Master of Elements from your fusion deck.

Soul Reaper Student (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 1050

Defense: 750

Effect: Sacrifice this card to special summon one Soul Reaper Queen from your hand. (Soul Reaper Queen cannot attack that turn.)

Soul Reaper Cadet (Warrior/Ritual/Effect)

Attack: 1850

Defense: 1800

Effect: This card can only be summoned with the effect of Reaper Ritual. If this card attacks a facedown defense monster, destroy that monster with this cards effect without flipping it up. You can sacrifice this card to special summon one Soul Reaper King from your hand or deck. (Soul Reaper King cannot attack that turn.)

Soul Reaper Knight (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 1950

Defense: 1800

Effect: Each time a spell card is activated place one spell counter on this card. (Max 3.) You can tribute this card with three spell counters on it to special summon one Soul Reaper King from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Soul Reaper Queen (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 2450

Defense: 2300

Effect: This card gains 400 attack points for every card with reaper in its name that is in your graveyard.

Soul Reaper King (Warrior)

Attack: 2750

Defense: 2500

Soul Reaper God (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 3950

Defense: 3700

Effect: this card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing one Soul Reaper King you control. This card gains 500 attack points for every warrior card in your graveyard. You can also negate the effects of magic, trap, and monster effects that target this card. Also by sacrificing this card you can destroy any card on the field.

Soul Reaper Sorcerer (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 3750

Defense: 3450

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing two level seven or higher Warrior monsters. You can negate the activation of spell and trap card and destroy them.

Eradicator Soul Reaper (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 2750

Defense: 2500

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be summoned except by sacrificing one Soul Reaper King on your side of the field. While this card is face up on the field inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent every time they activate a spell card.

Soul Reaper of Chaos (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 3150

Defense: 2950

Effect: When this card is normal or special summoned, you can select and add one spell or trap card from your graveyard to your hand. Monsters that this card battles are removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard. If this card is destroyed or removed from the field it is removed from play.

Soul Reaper Sage (Warrior/Effect)

Attack: 2950

Defense: 2700

Effect: This card can only be summoned from your hand be offering one Soul Reaper King on your side of the field as a tribute when you succeed in activating the effect of the Time Shuffle spell card. Once per turn you can take one spell, trap or monster card from your deck, add it to your hand, and then shuffle your deck.

Tsukiyomi (Divine-Warrior)

Attack: X000

Defense: X000

Effect: You must tribute three monsters to summon this card. The attack of this card is the amount of cards you hold in your hand x 1000. The defense of this card is the amount of cards your opponent holds in their hand x 1000. Every time your opponent summons a monster that monster automatically losses 1500 attack and defense points.

Amaterasu (Divine-Warrior)

Attack: ?

Defense: ?

Effect: You must tribute three monsters to summon this card. The attack and defense of this card are the sum total of the monsters sacrificed to summon this card. This card is unaffected by magic, trap or monster effects and cannot be equipped with any card. Pay 1000 life points to remove from play any monster on the field. If this card is summoned from the graveyard it will only last until the end phase of the turn it was summoned.

Susanoo (Divine-Warrior)

Attack: 4500

Defense: 4500

Effect: You must tribute three monsters to summon this card. If this card is summoned from the graveyard it will return to the graveyard at the end phase of the turn it was summoned. This card cannot be equipped with equip cards. If this card is in defense mode and your opponent attacks another monster on the field, switch the attack to this card. You can tribute two monsters on your side of the field to destroy all cards on the field, except this card. If this effect is activated then this card cannot attack. You can sacrifice one Tsukiyomi and one Amaterasu to give this card infinite attack points for the battle phase. Once the battle phase ends this monsters attack points go back to their original.

SPELL CARDS

Raigeki

Effect: Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Card of Sanctity

Effect: Both players draw cards until they are holding six cards.

Archangel's Gift

Effect: During your opponent's standby phase, as long as this card is activated, you can draw one card from your deck. However you must discard one card from your hand during your standby phase.

Berserker Soul

Effect: Activate only during your battle phase. Select one monster card you control with 1500 attack points or less that has attacked this turn and discard your entire hand. Draw cards from your deck until you draw a non-monster card. Add that card to your hand. The selected monster can attack once again this turn for each monster card you draw. Then, send the remaining cards to your graveyard.

Polymerization

Effect: Send fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster card from your side of the field or in your hand to the graveyard and special summon the fusion monster from your fusion deck.

Reaper Ritual

Effect: This card is used to ritual summon Soul Reaper Cadet. You must also sacrifice monsters whose total level of stars equal 4 or more.

Mythical Ritual

Effect: This card is used to ritual summon Makia the Mythical Magician. You must also sacrifice monsters whose total level of stars equal 8 or more.

Heavy Storm

Effect: Destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.

Mega Fusion

Effect: You can select fusion material monsters from your deck and send them to the graveyard to summon a fusion material monster.

Heaven's Light Barrier

Effect: All monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot attack or change battle positions for 4 turns. Your opponent also cannot summon any new monster as long as this card is on the field.

Rising Sun

Effect: Activate only when you have three or more warrior type monsters on the field. Each warrior monster gains half of their defense points and all of your opponents monsters lose half of their attack points. This effect lasts for only one turn.

Falling Moon

Effect: Activate only when a warrior monster is destroyed on your side of the field. Add that monsters attack and defense points to one of your monsters attack points. This effect will last only until the selected monster attacks.

Raging Sea

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster attacks a facedown defense position monster. The attacking card is automatically destroyed and all face up warrior monsters on your side of the field can attack your opponent's monsters and the difference between the attack and defense points is dealt as damage to your opponent's life points. (If monsters are in attack mode damage calculation is applied normally.) If there are no monster cards on your opponent's side then this effect does not activate.

Gift of Healing

Effect: As long as this card remains face up on the field you gain 800 life points during your standby phase.

De-Fusion

Effect: Return one fusion monster on the field to the fusion deck. If all the fusion material monsters that were used for the fusion monster are in your graveyard, you can special summon them.

Time Shuffle

Effect: This card is used to evolve Soul Reaper King into Soul Reaper Sage. Flip a coin three times and if it lands on tails two of three times it shall succeed, but if it doesn't then all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed and you take half of their attack points as damage.

Reaper's Horn

Effect: Activate only when Soul Reaper Queen is on the field. Special summon one Soul Reaper King from your hand, deck or graveyard.

Magatama Jewel

Effect: This card can only be activated when Susanoo is on the field. When this card has been activated it cannot be destroyed. While this card is equipped to Susanoo all spell cards that are activated on your opponents side of the field are negated and destroyed. Also your opponent cannot activate any spell cards as long as this card is on the field.

Yata Mirror

Effect: This card can only be activated when Susanoo is on the field. When this card has been activated it cannot be destroyed. While this card is equipped to Susanoo all trap cards that are activated on your opponents side of the field are negated and destroyed. Also your opponent cannot activate any spell cards as long as this card is on the field.

Kusanagi Sword

Effect: This card can only be activated when Susanoo is on the field. When this card has been activated it cannot be destroyed. While this card is equipped to Susanoo all monster effects are negated. When Magatama Jewel, Yata Mirror and this card are all on the field, Susanoo automatically destroys any monster on your opponent's side of the field that declares an attack.

TRAP CARDS

Shift

Effect: You can activate this card when your opponent designates 1 monster on your side of the field as the target of a spell, trap, or battle attack. Change the target to another monster on your side of the field.

Magic Cylinder

Effect: Negate the attack of one monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its attack.

Mystical Refpanel

Effect: Activate only when a spell card that targets 1 player is activated. The effect of that spell card is applied to the other player instead.

Negate Attack

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the battle phase.

Nutrient Z

Effect: This card can only be activated during your opponent's damage step. During this turn if you take battle damage of 2000 or more, increase your life points by 4000 before damage calculation is activated.

Return from the Different Dimension

Effect: Pay half your life points. Special summon as many of your removed from play monsters as possible. During the end phase, remove from play all monsters that were special summoned by this effect.

Deck Destruction Virus

Effect: You can only activate this when a DARK fiend-type monster is destroyed on your side of the field. Send 10 random cards from your opponent's deck to the graveyard.

Sakuretsu Armor

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

Death and Rebirth

Effect: Activate only when a normal you control is destroyed during the battle phase. Destroy one monster your opponent controls and special summon the destroyed normal monster in face up attack mode.

Back up

Effect: Activate only when a warrior monster your control, with 1500 attack points or less, is summoned or destroyed. Special summon two more warrior monsters.

Call of the Summon

Effect: Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed. Your opponent randomly selects a card from your hand. If it is a monster you can summon it in attack mode or defense mode. If it is a spell or trap card it is sent to the graveyard.

Fire Below

Effect: activate only when a monster on your opponent's side of the field declares an attack. The attacking monster's attack is canceled and the monster loses 1000 attack points.

Nature Elements

Effect: Activate only when you have no monsters on the field. Special summon up to five monsters that all have different affinities. (Fire, Water, Light, Dark, Earth, Water)

Blinding Light

Effect: Activate only when your opponent summons a monster. That monster cannot attack or change its battle position and will lose 800 attack points.

Necromancy

Effect: At the cost of 300 life points you can revive a monster from your graveyard. You can only activate this during your main phase or your opponent's battle phase.

Reaper Death Seal

Effect: At the cost of 2000 life points destroy every card on your opponent's side of the field.

Reanimation

Effect: At the cost of 3000 life points you can take control of as many of your opponent's monsters as possible and increase said monsters attack points by 2000.

FUSION CARDS

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (Thunder/Fusion)

Required Monsters: 2 Thunder Dragon's

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2100

Dark Soul Reaper (Warrior/Fusion/Effect)

Required Monsters: Soul Reaper King/Dark Entity

Attack: 3450

Defense: 3250

Effect: You can discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a spell card. This card gains 500 attack points for every warrior monster on the field and in either player's graveyard.

Darui the Lightning Rider (Warrior/Fusion/Effect)

Required Monsters: Darui the Lightning Master/Thunder Dragon

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2700

Effect: when this card is special summoned it must attack on the first turn it is summoned.

Sorcerer of Chaos (Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect)

Required monsters: Master of Darkness/Emperor of Light

Attack: 3700

Defense: 3900

Effect: You don't use Polymerization to summon this card. This card can only be summoned by sacrificing Master of Darkness and Emperor of Light. While this card is on the field all of your opponents monsters lose 600 attack points. When this card destroys a monster that card is removed from play. You can sacrifice this card to special summon 1 Master of Darkness and 1 Emperor of Light from your graveyard.

Master of Elements (Warrior/Fusion/Effect)

Required Monsters: Dragon's Fire/Shark's Water/Heaven's Light/Badger's Earth/Falcon's Wind

Attack: 5000

Defense: 5000

Effect: this card can only be summoned by the effect of Heaven's Light. You can sacrifice this card to special summon Dragon's Fire, Shark's Water, Heaven's Light, Badger's Earth and Falcon's Wind from your graveyard.

Darkness Dragon Reaper (Dragon/Fusion/Effect)

Required Monsters: Dragon of the Darkness Flame/Soul Reaper King

Attack: 5600

Defense: 5200

Effect: For every Dragon monster in either player's graveyard this card gains 400 attack points and for every warrior monster in either player's graveyard your opponent's monsters lose 400 attack points.

Mythic Soul Reaper (Warrior/Fusion/Effect)

Required Monsters: Makia the Mythical Magician/Soul Reaper Queen

Attack: 3250

Defense: 3000

Effect: Send three cards from your deck to the graveyard to inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's life points. When this card is destroyed in battle you can select and special summon either Makia the Mythical Magician or Soul Reaper Queen from your graveyard.

Izanagi (Divine-Warrior/Fusion/Effect)

Required Monsters: Tsukiyomi/Amaterasu/Susanoo

Attack: 0000

Defense: 0000

Effect: This card can only be summoned by removing from play the above cards. (You don't use Polymerization.) This card gains 15000 attack and defense points during the battle phase of both you and your opponents turns only.

Izanami (Divine-Warrior/Fusion/Effect)

Required Monsters: Tsukiyomi/Amaterasu/Susanoo

Attack: 0000

Defense: 0000

Effect: This card can only be summoned by removing from play the above cards. (You don't use Polymerization.) This card cannot be destroyed in battle. This card gains 12000 attack and defense points during your turn only.

A/N: FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THIS. It took me forever to get this just right. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Till next time.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

New Dimension

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Naruto was completely tired. He had just won the battle against Akatsuki. It was a long battle, but in the end he was able to defeat them all including Pain and Madara. The battle had taken its toll on all of the countries.

With the statue smashed and destroyed all of the beasts returned t their containers bringing them back to life. Half of earth country was destroyed; a lot of the sand village was buried under the desert. Almost all of water country was under water.

Lightning country nearly crumbled away and fire country was nearly burned to the ground. Naruto had finally accomplished his dream. He had become the Sixth Hokage at the age of 16 making him the youngest Kage in all of the elemental countries.

He spent one full year hunting down the Akatsuki before he destroyed them all. Sadly the battle had also taken its toll on him to. Madara decided to go out with a bang. He literally blew himself to bits and killed anything in a 100-mile radius.

If it weren't for the Kyuubi than Naruto would have been dead as soon as the blast hit him. It stopped about half of the blast, but the rest got him. He was heavily injured and lay dying on the ground. The Kyuubi was unable to heal him since his body was somehow rejecting foreign chakra.

With the thought of him saving everyone he smiled and passed on. The last thing he heard was a cry of "Lord Hokage."

He was now standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "So I died huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Kyuubi said.

"You don't sound so angry. I thought you would be furious and trying to kill me." Naruto said confused.

Kyuubi shook its giant head. "No your father was quite a genius. I will be sent back to my home world of Makai while you pass on."

"Oh okay." Naruto said. He had also learned that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a second. "Kid I could give you another chance at life if you wanted to."

"How would you do that?" asked Naruto surprised.

"I will use my powers to send you to another dimension where another great evil is coming. You will work alongside another boy named Jaden Yuki and save the world from shadows."

"It sounds like another great adventure. Sure I'll do it." Naruto said.

Kyuubi nodded "Okay, when I send you there you will know what to do. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was an honor to fight and die by your side in the end Naruto."

Naruto was shocked. The Kyuubi had never called him by his real name. It was always kid or brat. Naruto smiled, "And the same with you to Kyuubi."

Kyuubi's tails then connected with Naruto and then Naruto found himself floating through space. He felt his head spinning and then passed out.

About an hour later he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by tall buildings. He then noticed that he was on top of one. He then felt a rush of information flood his mind.

When it was done he could think straightly again. He was peeved that he could no longer use his ninja arts anymore, but he could still use his taijutsu and kenjutsu abilities.

Now apparently he had to find someone by the name of Pegasus. He had to tell him of ideas regarding a popular card game. He looked down on himself and saw that he was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

He was amazed by all of this advanced technology. He hoped on one of these things called an airplane and flew to a place called Duelist Kingdom. When he landed he went right to the place to find Pegasus.

Thanks to his ninja skills he was able to sneak past a lot of guards. He soon found himself outback near the ocean. He saw a man with long gray hair wearing a robe and sipping red wine.

"Excuse me sir." Naruto said.

Pegasus looked up. "What can I do for you young man?"

"Well I've come here to give some new ideas about duel monsters." Naruto said.

Pegasus immediately paid attention. "Tell me your idea boy."

Naruto then told him about the legend of the three Japanese god cards and their abilities and presented him with quickly drawn sketches of them. When he was finished he looked to see that Pegasus had widened eyes and a twinkle in them.

"Genius my boy, pure genius. Where did you come up with such an idea?" Pegasus asked happily.

Naruto didn't know what to say so he told him the story of how he got here. He told him of when he was born to the time from when he died. When he was finished e looked at Pegasus for a reaction.

"If I was any other person I would think you were insane, but I've seen supernatural powers before so it's no surprise to me, but that is one amazing story." Pegasus said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Now let's go make those cards, construct you a deck and I'll tell you about everything in modern time." Pegasus said.

It has been a year since Naruto had come to this new dimension. Naruto had learned all that he needed to know from Pegasus and Pegasus had begun to think of Naruto of his grandson. He taught him how to duel and other things.

He had also given Naruto a few copies of almost every single duel monsters card ever made. Now Naruto was setting off for Domino city to do entry exams for duel academy.

"Boy did I pick a bad time to miss my plane. If I don't hurry I'm going to be late and miss the dueling exams." Naruto muttered as he ran through the streets of Domino. He ran along until he crashed into a brown haired boy.

"Boy I'm running into a lot of people today." Muttered the boy.

"Sorry about that. I'm in a hurry. I have to get to the place where they're hosting the duel academy exams." Naruto said helping the boy up.

"Really, I'm going there too. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

'So this is the boy that's destined to save this world.' "Nice to see you to. We should hurry or we'll be late." Naruto said. They both ran faster until determined to get there.

At the duel academy entrance exams there were people dueling proctors to get in. some people did excellent and others did horrible. A blue haired boy named Syrus did okay and passed the exams. A boy with spiked hair in the back named Bastion Mesawa did very well.

But none of them did as well as a girl named Serenity Wheeler. She was the younger sister of duel monster champion Joey Wheeler. He was second only to the king of games Yugi Motou.

After the Battle City tournament she lived with Joey at his house. She went through school and was now going to duel academy. Joey had taught her a lot about dueling. She had also developed into a beautiful young woman.

She was standing up in the rafters with her only friend Alexis. "So do any of them look good?" Alexis asked.

"Well Zane's younger brother has a lot of potential, but needs to gain more confidence. That other boy over there, Bastion, is really good." Serenity said looking them over.

Meanwhile, outside they were closing up they were about to leave when Naruto and Jaden climbed over the wall. "I hope we're not too late." They said. The people running it looked at their watches and told them that they just made it.

They ran inside to take the test. They ran up to the person in charge of it. It was a man with long blond hair, wearing a blue robe, black shirt and pants, white boots and purple lipstick.

When they saw him they both felt a shudder go up their spine. "Excuse me. We're here to take the exam." Naruto said.

"Names please." Said a proctor.

"Jaden Yuki and Naruto Namikaze." Jaden said.

"Well we only have one proctor left so one of you can face him and the other will have to face Dr. Crowler" the man said. Jaden and Naruto turned to each other and started discussing who would duel who. After five minutes they decided that Naruto would face the proctor and Jaden would face Dr. Crowler.

"Good luck in the duel" Jaden said to him.

"Thanks, you two" Naruto said as they bumped fists.

"Attention students," a proctor called. "We have two more duels to go through before we leave for Duel Academy. Would Naruto Namikaze report to the dueling arena?"

Naruto walked out to the dueling arena with a calm look on his face as the proctor also walked out. The duel then commenced. The proctor went first.

Proctor: 4000

Naruto: 4000

"I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. (1900/1200) Then I place two cards face down" the proctor said.

Naruto drew a card, "First I play the magic card Heavy storm to get rid of those two face downs. Then I summon Army Private in attack mode. (1500/1300) and then I place two cards face down."

Proctor: 4000

Naruto: 4000

The proctor drew a card, "I attack your private with my Vorse raider."

"I don't think so; first I activate my face down card Backup. When one of my monsters with 1500 attack points or less is attacked I can summon a monster with 1500 points or more from my hand and I chose to summon Army Lieutenant. (1700/1400) And when these two monsters are in play I get to automatically summon my Army General." (2100/2000)

"So what your monster will still be destroyed" the proctor smirked.

"Not quite, my other face down guard Shift will save my monster forcing him to switch places with my General so your monster will be destroyed instead" Naruto smirked. Vorse Raider was destroyed.

Naruto: 4000

Proctor: 3800

"I place one card face down and end my turn" the proctor said.

Naruto drew his next card. He could attack since he had no monsters on the field, but there was a face down to worry about. Oh well, "attack my monsters" Naruto said.

"Activate face down card Mirror Force, your attack is redirected to you" the proctor said. All of Naruto's monsters were destroyed.

Naruto still looked calm, "I activate a card known as Mega Fusion. This card allows me to summon a fusion monster by sacrificing the monsters from my deck. I send Darui the Lightning Master (2300/2100) and Thunder Dragon (1600/1500) to summon Darui the Lightning Rider. (2800/2700) My Lightning Rider may not be strong enough to take all of your life points, but he will in a minute. I place the magic card Meteor of Destruction. It takes away 1000 of your life points.

Naruto: 4000

Proctor: 2800

"Darui's ability makes it so that he has to attack as soon as he's summoned. Attack Darui with Lightning Flash attack" Naruto shouted.

Naruto: 4000

Proctor: 0000

The holograms deactivated signifying the duel was over. The proctor walked over to Naruto and shook his hand. "Welcome to Duel Academy."

(Jaden's duel same as canon.)

"Wow those were two impressive duels," a pretty girl named Alexis Rhodes said.

"I'll say," Serenity said.

"Alright they won" Syrus cheered.

"Indeed," Bastion smiled.

Back in the duel arena Naruto and Jaden were congratulating each other. "Good Job Jaden." Naruto said.

"Don't congratulate me. I should be congratulating you. Those were some awesome moves you pulled." Jaden said patting him on the shoulder.

Naruto smiled. He then stuck his hand out. "Friends."

"Friends." Jaden said.

They both shook each other's hands. The future looked brighter and with their friendship they will overcome the darkness and the shadows.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Duel Academy

A/N: I know I made the last cards way to overpowered so this time I'll make them a little less powerful. The new cards are:

Tsukiyomi. Ten star.

Attack: X000

Defense: X000

Effect: You must tribute three monsters to summon this card. The attack of this card is the amount of cards you hold in your hand x 1000. The defense of this card is the amount of cards your opponent holds in their hand x 1000. Every time your opponent summons a monster that monster automatically losses 1500 attack and defense points.

Amaterasu. Ten star.

Attack: ?

Defense: ?

Effect: You must tribute three monsters to summon this card. The attack and defense of this card are the sum total of the monsters sacrificed to summon this card. This card is unaffected by magic, trap or monster effects and cannot be equipped with any card. Pay 1000 life points to remove from play any monster on the field. If this card is summoned from the graveyard it will only last until the end phase of the turn it was summoned.

Susanoo. Ten star.

Attack: 4500

Defense: 4500

Effect: You must tribute three monsters to summon this card. If this card is summoned from the graveyard it will return to the graveyard at the end phase of the turn it was summoned. This card cannot be equipped with equip cards. If this card is in defense mode and your opponent attacks another monster on the field, switch the attack to this card. You can tribute two monsters on your side of the field to destroy all cards on the field, except this card. If this effect is activated then this card cannot attack. You can sacrifice one Tsukiyomi and one Amaterasu to give this card infinite attack points for the battle phase. Once the battle phase ends this monsters attack points go back to their original.

These are the effects of Naruto's God cards. Hope you like them. Anyway onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Right now every student that made the cut is now on a boat to Duel Academy. Naruto and Jaden were sharing a room with a boy named Syrus. Syrus was a good guy, but he had a confidence issue.

They had quickly become friends and were looking over each other's deck. "Nice deck Jaden. A deck full of Elemental Heroes is good." Naruto said looking them over.

"Thanks." Jaden said sheepishly.

Naruto gave him his deck back and opened a box. He pulled out two cards. "I think I have two cards that might help you. Here" Naruto said handing Jaden the cards.

One was a ritual card.

Elemental Ritual

This card is used to summon Elemental Hero Shinkon. You must sacrifice a total of six monsters with an attribute of WIND, FIRE, WATER, EARTH, LIGHT, and DARK.

Elemental Hero Shinkon

Attack: 5400

Defense: 5000

Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effects of Elemental Ritual. While this card is face up on the field in attack mode all fire monsters lose 0300 attack points. All water monsters are switched from defense from attack. All earth monsters attack points are halved. All wind monsters gain 0500 defense points. All light monsters gain 0600 attack points. All dark monsters on the field are destroyed and removed from play.

Jaden couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was the Elemental Hero monster he had been searching for to complete his deck. "Where did you get this? I've been looking for it forever." Jaden asked.

"I guess I got it by the luck of the draw." Naruto said. "Okay Syrus, let me see your deck." Syrus handed the deck over. Naruto looked it over and Jaden was still looking at the cards like they were a gift from the gods. Naruto handed the deck back. "Very good deck. Here I have something that will make it a lot more deadlier." Naruto said pulling out 5 cards. He handed them to Syrus to look over.

X-Head Cannon

Attack: 1800

Defense: 1600

Y-Dragon Head

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1600

Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard if Z-Metal Tank is on the field you can equip half of the attack points to that card.

Z-Metal Tank

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1300

Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard if Y-Dragon Head is on the field you can equip half of the attack points to that card.

XYZ-Dragon Cannon

Attack: 2800

Defense: 2600

This card can only be special summoned when X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal tank are on the field. This card is summoned without a Polymerization.

Chimeratech Over Dragon

Attack: ?

Defense: ?

This cards attack and defense points determine how many monsters are used to fusion summon this card. They are multiplied by 0800.

Syrus' eyes widened. "You're just going to give me these rare cards and there are no draw backs?"

Naruto smiled. "No draw backs, just trying to help my fellow duelist. Also I think there are a few more cards in here that can go in your deck."

Syrus got excited now. "What are they?"

"They are actual cards that the king of games has in his deck." Naruto said.

Now Jaden started paying attention. Anything that involved the king of games gets his immediate attention. Naruto pulled out four more cards and showed them.

Beta the Magnet Warrior

Attack: 1700

Defense: 1600

Gama the Magnet Warrior

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1800

Alpha the Magnet Warrior

Attack: 1400

Defense: 1700

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior

Attack: 3500

Defense: 3850

Effect: This card can only be special summoned by tributing Beta the Magnet Warrior, Gama the Magnet Warrior, and Alpha the Magnet Warrior.

"Wow, the famous Magnet warrior." Syrus said in awe.

"I know your deck is full of machine monsters, but these will definitely help you out in the future." Naruto said handing him the cards.

"How many cards do you have?" Jaden asked.

Naruto pulled two suitcases out of his trunk and opened them up. He then showed them all the cards. Jaden and Syrus were gaping in shock.

"Holy crud." Jaden whispered.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah I know. That's a lot of cards." He then shut the suitcases. "Here you can look through my deck now." He handed them his deck and they immediately started going through it.

Five minutes later they finished looking through Naruto's deck. "Whoa, this is a powerhouse deck."

Jaden nodded, "It's like a mixture of Yugi and Kaiba's deck."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah I guess so. Do you guys have headliners for your deck?"

"Headliners?" Syrus questioned.

"You know; favorite cards. Like Yugi's Dark Magician or Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon" Naruto said.

Syrus made an "O" with his mouth and looked through all his cards. "I guess my headliner would be my Steam Gyroid." (2200/1600)

Jaden looked through his deck for about two minutes before he pulled out a card. "My headliner would be this card, Elemental Hero Neos. (2500/2000) What's your headliner Naruto?"

Naruto pulled one card from his deck, "This card, Soul Reaper King. (2750/2500) This is probably my most favorite card. Not my rarest, but my most favorite."

"What is your rarest card?" Syrus asked.

"I'll show you guys later," Naruto said. Both Jaden and Syrus tried pestering him into showing his card, but he still didn't do it.

The next day they arrived at Duel Academy. All three of them were wearing red jackets. Syrus was the only one that had his buttoned up and tucked in. Jaden had his untucked and unbuttoned. Naruto had his untucked and only some of the middle buttons buttoned.

"Well we better get to our dorm" Naruto said. They picked up their bags and went to the Slifer Red dorm. They passed the Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow dorms and they looked awesome. When they got to the Slifer Red dorms Naruto and Syrus sweat dropped while Jaden got excited.

"This isn't a dorm, it's an outhouse" Syrus said.

"Are you kidding? Check out the view" Jaden said excitedly. Naruto had to admit that Jaden was right. There was an amazing view of the ocean.

"Well here's our room," Naruto said. They opened the door. It was small, but it was homey. There was a triple bunk bed along with an empty bed in the corner by the door. There was a small mini-kitchen in there along with a few desks and computers.

"It's kind of small," Syrus said.

"Hey you're a small guy" Jaden said. "Anyway let's get some air in here." Jaden opened the drapes to get some sun in.

"Hey those were closed for a reason" a voice shouted. Jaden quickly shut the drapes.

"Sorry, we didn't see you up there" Jaden apologized.

"Well can you see me now?" the voice said revealing a boy on the top bunk. He had black hair in two spiky balls on his head, a hefty composure and a giant nose and scowl on his face. Jaden and Syrus screamed in fright and held onto each other. Naruto sweat dropped and smacked them on the head.

"Would you two stop yelling" Naruto said.

After some introductions they introduced themselves. The boy named Chumley explained the ranking system to them. Turns out they were at the bottom of the barrel. Syrus had extremely low confidence and when under pressure panics so he didn't do very well on the written test and just barely did well enough on the duel to get in. Naruto and Jaden were the same. They were great duelists, but they sucked in academics.

"Lowest of the low," Syrus mumbled as they explored the campus.

"Come on Sy, it's not that bad" Jaden said.

"Jaden's right," Naruto said. "So we're in the lowest one. Who cares what other people think. It's how you think of yourself that matters." Taking a look at Syrus he added, "We need to build up your confidence."

A few hours later they were walking into a dueling arena. "Whoa, check out this sweet arena" Jaden exclaimed.

"Are we really allowed in here?" Syrus asked.

"It's a school, we should be allowed to go anywhere we want" Naruto said. 'Except the girls' dorms and bathroom' he thought quietly. "Hey Jaden, feel up for a duel?"

"You know it" Jaden grinned. They went up to the arena and started their duel disks. "Get your game on."

Naruto: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Oh I will, draw," Naruto said. "I summon Black Knight in attack mode. (1900/1500) and place one card face down. Your move."

"Draw," Jaden said. "I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. (2100/1200) Attack his Black Knight with skydive scorcher."

"Activate trap, Negate Attack" Naruto said. "Not only does this stop your attack, but it also ends your battle phase."

"I end my turn" Jaden said.

"Draw," Naruto said. "I sacrifice Black Knight to summon Ranzoe the Righteous Brigadier (2200/1900) attack his Flame Wingman."

Naruto: 4000

Jaden: 3900

"Next I activate a spell card known as Archangels Gift. As long as this card remains face up on the field I can draw one card from my deck during your standby phase as long as I discard one card during my standby phase. Your move Jaden."

"Draw," Jaden said. Naruto also drew a card from his deck thanks to Archangels Gift. "I play monster Reborn to bring back Avian. Then I sacrifice him to summon this monster in face down defense mode. I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"Draw," Naruto said. Then he discarded a card from his hand. "I summon Muramasa in attack mode. (1700/1450) Now I'll have Ranzoe attack your defense position monster." The monster was destroyed. "I end my turn."

"Draw," Jaden said. Naruto also drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman. (1600/1400) Then I activate the special ability of my Elemental Hero Necroshade that was just sent to the grave yard. I can summon one Elemental hero monster to the field without a sacrifice. I summon Elemental Hero Neos. (2500/2000) Then I equip Sparkman with the spell card Spark Blaster. It allows me to change the position of any monster three times. I think I'll change your Muramasa to defense mode. Now Sparkman destroy Muramasa with Spark Flash."

Muramasa was vaporized, "Next Neos will destroy Ranzoe." Ranzoe was destroyed by Neos.

Jaden: 3900

Naruto: 3700

"Draw," Naruto said. He also discarded one card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back the monster I just discarded. Come forth Soul Reaper King. (2750/2500) Now my King attack." Elemental Hero Neos was destroyed.

Naruto: 3700

Jaden: 3650

"I activate the face down card Hero Signal. Whenever one of my monsters in destroyed I get to summon one level four or lower monster from my hand or deck. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman." Naruto ended his turn.

"Draw," Jaden said. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Burstinatrix from my grave yard. Then I discard one card from my hand to activate Monster Reincarnation to bring Avian back to my hand. Then I play the field spell card Fusion Gate. Now I don't need a Polymerization to summon a fusion monster. I'm going to fuse Avian and Clayman with Burstinatrix and Bubbleman in my hand to form the one and only Elemental Hero Electrum. (2900/2600) Electrum attack his Soul Reaper King."

Jaden: 3650

Naruto: 3550

"Now Sparkman attack him directly" Jaden said.

Jaden: 3650

Naruto: 1950

"Draw," Naruto said. Discarding a card he looked at his hand. 'Jaden is much stronger than I thought he would be. This is a lot of fun.' "Jaden," he called getting his attention. "You've put up a good fight, but now the duel ends. Starting with this card; Mythical Ritual. By sacrificing the two monsters in my hand I can make an offering to summon a new monster. I summon Makia the Mythical Magician. (3500/3200) then I remove from play one light monster and one dark monster to summon Chaos Sorcerer. (2300/2000) Finally I play one more card, Raigeki. It destroys all monsters on your side of the field. Makia attack him directly."

Naruto: 1950

Jaden: 150

"Chaos Sorcerer take the rest of his life points," Naruto said.

Naruto: 1950

Jaden: 0000

Naruto and Jaden shook hands grinning. To Jaden it didn't matter if he lost because he lost to a friend and because he had a good time. "That was a lot of fun" Jaden said.

"Good duel," Naruto said. Syrus congratulated each of them on a great duel and they went back to their dorms eager to start Duel Academy tomorrow.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Duel Academy Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

One week had passed since they had come to Duel Academy and so far they were having the time of their lives. Although they were almost constantly late for class since Jaden was such a heavy sleeper. Naruto had to shake him by the shoulders to get him to wake up. It sucked since everyday they had Dr. Crowler in the morning and he was like every other Obelisk and hated all Slifer students.

Naruto and Jaden loved getting on his nerves simply because they loved his reactions. Things had also been a little crazy. After three days they had already made a rival named Chazz Princeton and they had even got a voice mail from the girl's dorm that Syrus was there. They had to take a boat over there and they saw four girls holding him hostage.

They heard the story that Syrus said and felt sorry for him. They tried to explain that it was just a misunderstanding, but they decided that if Jaden and Naruto defeated them in a tag duel then they would let them go.

They ended up dueling Alexis Rhodes and Serenity Wheeler, the Queens of Obelisk Blue. It was quite a tough duel facing off against Alexis' Cyber Blader (2100/0800) and Serenity's Moisture Creature. (2800/2900)

"Well are you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love," Jaden said.

"You're sweet, too bad I have to destroy you" Alexis smirked.

"Impressed by our monsters?" Serenity asked.

"A fairy monster for a Fairy Princess, very fetching" Naruto smirked.

"Flattery won't win you this duel," Serenity said smiling.

Both of their monsters attacked and Jaden and Naruto's last line of defense were destroyed. "Well boys one more turn and we'll win this duel" Alexis said.

"Heaven's Light Barrier," Naruto called. A Big Yellow Barrier dropped down and separated the fields. "It stops all opponents' monsters from attacking, changing battle positions and being summoned for four turns." Naruto looked at his hand. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Soul Reaper King." (2750/2500)

3 turns had passed and their opponents still had the same monsters on the field, same with Naruto and Jaden's field was still blank and currently it was his turn. Jaden knew he could end this if he drew the right card. Jaden drew his card and smiled something big, "Alright, I play the spell card Miracle Contact. Now I can summon a fusion monster from my fusion deck with Elemental Hero Neos in the name by returning the required monsters to my deck. I return Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab to my deck to form Elemental Hero Magma Neos. (3000/2500) then I play the field spell card Neo Space. Now at the end of my turn Elemental Hero Magma Neos won't return to my fusion deck and it gives every Elemental Hero Neos monster 0500 extra attack points (3500/2500) and Magma Neos also gains 0400 attack points for every card on the field. I count 5 so Magma Neos increases his attack points by 2000. (5500/2500)

"5500 attack points," Alexis said shocked.

"Alright Jaden end it" Naruto cheered. Jaden agreed and attacked the Cyber Blader bringing their life points to zero.

"As we agreed, we would never speak of this again" Alexis said. They nodded and Naruto started rowing the boys back across the lake. That was an eventful night.

"Next time you find a note in one of our lockers, please tell us" Naruto said. Syrus blushed and nodded. Finally getting back to their dorms they went to sleep.

The next few days went by smoothly except having Dr. Crowler constantly breathing down your neck making you do not so well on your exams. Poor Syrus nearly had a mental breakdown when Crowler embarrassed him in front of the entire class. While Jaden tried to cheer him up Naruto glared fiercely at Crowler when his back was turned.

The rest of the class Crowler kept feeling chills up his spine.

"Come on Syrus cheer up, class ended an hour ago" Jaden said. Syrus was still depressed about what happened.

"He's right Syrus, everybody gets embarrassed by teachers every now and then" Naruto said remembering his own experiences.

"Yeah I know," Syrus said in a small voice. "It's just that no matter what I do I always ended up getting ridiculed so sometimes I think it would be better if I didn't exist."

"Hey come on Sy, there's no need to go that far" Jaden said looking shocked. Before Jaden could say anything else Naruto spoke up.

"Sy, why don't you go back to the dorm, have a chat with Chumley and cheer up a bit. I need to talk with Jaden for a moment" he said. Syrus nodded and waved goodbye.

"What did you do that for?" Jaden nearly shouted.

"Jaden, some things are private. It's not our place to push Syrus like this. It might make his confidence even worse. He must have either been bullied a lot as a kid or someone kept telling him he was worthless" Naruto explained.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Jaden asked shocked.

"Only Syrus has the answer" Naruto said.

Later they found out that Syrus was missing. They were searching until dusk, but they still couldn't find him. Eventually Naruto found him by the ocean with a raft. "Syrus, wait" Naruto shouted sprinting to him.

"Don't try to stop me Naruto" Syrus shouted back getting on the raft. Their shouting had caught the attention of Jaden and Chumley who had run into Alexis, Serenity and some tall Obelisk blue student with cold eyes and blue hair.

Jumping on the raft Syrus made Naruto turned to confront him when it broke and they fell in the ocean. Both came up coughing and spitting water everywhere. "Help I can't swim," Syrus cried grabbing Naruto.

"And you were about to raft out into the ocean? Naruto questioned. "That makes sense besides the water is shallow."

Quickly standing up Syrus turned to Naruto, "Why did you stop me? I'm just a no body."

"No you're not Syrus, you're my friend" Naruto said.

"He's right you know" a voice said. They looked up to see the others. The one who spoke was a blue haired kid with cold eyes wearing an Obelisk blue uniform.

"Zane," Syrus said shocked.

'Zane Truesdale,' Naruto thought. He had heard about the guy. He was supposed to be the best duelist on Academy Island. He was said to be undefeatable.

"You quitting?" he asked Syrus.

"Well, kind of" Syrus answered timidly.

"Well it's about time" Zane said coldly.

Syrus lowered his head and turned back to his ruined raft. "Syrus" Naruto said. He then heard Syrus sniffle and cry silently. "You're his brother, how can you say that to him?" he shouted angrily.

"Because I know him" Zane answered simply.

"Well I bet you think you know it all, but guess what jerk, YOU DON"T" Naruto shouted very angrily. "And I'm proving it. Right here, right now, let's duel."

Zane was a little surprised. No one had the nerve to call him a jerk before. Zane was interested now. "Duel a badmouth Slifer?" he questioned. Then he smirked. "Sure why not."

"Bring it on" Naruto said with a fierce look in his eyes.

Ten minutes later they were starting the duel. "Let's duel" they shouted.

Naruto: 4000

Zane: 4000

Naruto went first, "I play Polymerization to fuse Darui the Lightning Master and Thunder Dragon to form Darui the Lightning Rider. (2800/2700) Then I summon Black Knight in Attack mode. (1900/1500) Darui's special ability makes it so he has to attack as soon as he's summoned."

Darui fired a large lightning blast that struck Zane head on. Zane grunted a bit as his life points went down.

Naruto: 4000

Zane: 1200

"The duel just began and Zane's already lost over half his life points" Alexis said shocked.

'Whoa I had no idea Naruto was this good' Syrus thought.

"To finish my move I'll put this card face down" Naruto said. "Your move Zane."

Zane drew a card. "I'll admit you're good, but let's see how you fare against this. Since I have no monsters on my field and you do I can summon my Cyber Dragon without a sacrifice. Come forth Cyber Dragon. (2100/1600) then I play Polymerization to fuse the other two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon. (2800/2100) Cyber Twin Dragon attack his Black Knight.

Naruto: 3100

Zane: 1200

"Cyber Twin Dragon's ability lets it attack twice. Attack his Lightning Rider" Zane ordered. Both monsters were destroyed.

"Why would Zane do that when they have the same attack points?" Syrus asked.

"Because then it would leave Naruto's field empty for an attack against his last Cyber Dragon" Serenity said.

Sure enough Cyber Dragon attacked him directly reducing his life points more.

Zane: 1200

Naruto: 1000

"To finish my move I'll play Different Dimension Capsule. I place one card from my deck in here and in two turns I get to add it to my hand" Zane said.

Naruto drew a card, "I play Pot of Greed letting me draw two cards. Then I special summon Watapon. (200/300) Since it was added to my hand by a magic card I can special summon it. Then I sacrifice Watapon to summon Ranzoe the Righteous Brigadier. (2200/1900) Ranzoe destroy his Cyber Dragon."

Zane: 1100

Naruto: 1000

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Naruto said.

Zane drew a card, "I place this face down in defense mode and I also place one card face down. That's all."

Naruto drew a card, "I summon Army Lieutenant in attack mode. (1700/1500) Then I activate a magic card known as Double Summon. As its name implies I can summon another monster. I just have to give up 300 life points."

Zane: 1100

Naruto: 700

"I sacrifice Ranzoe and Army Lieutenant to summon Dragon of the Darkness Flame. (2600/2400) when this card is successfully summoned to the field I can remove as many light monster from my graveyard as I wish and by doing that my dragon gains 400 attack points" Naruto explained.

"How many light monsters are in his graveyard?" Jaden asked.

"Last I counted 4" Serenity said.

"Then that means…" Zane said.

"That's right my dragon gains 2000 attack points for a grand total of 4600" Naruto said. "Dragon of the Darkness flame attack." Zane's face down was instantly destroyed, but his life points remained intact. "I end my turn."

Zane drew a card and the capsule popped out from the ground. "Two turns have passed so the card I put in her comes to my hand. Then I activate Call of the Haunted to revive a Cyber Dragon and I activate Monster Reborn to revive my second Cyber Dragon. Finally I play Premature Burial to revive my final Cyber Dragon. It may cost me 800 life points, but it will be worth it."

Naruto: 700

Zane: 300

"You played well, but not well enough" Zane said.

"Bring it on, I'm ready" Naruto said.

"I'm sure you are" Zane said. "A good duelist is ready for anything and that means not only knowing how to use their cards, but how to play them as well and you played your cards well Naruto." Zane actually gave a small smile.

'That's a great compliment, but even better advice. I hope Syrus is listening' Naruto thought. Judging by the look on Syrus' face he probably was.

"Now I activate the power of Power Bond" Zane called. "This lets me summon a fusion type monster from my fusion deck as long as I have the correct fusion monsters in my hand or on my field and it'll also double my monsters attack points. I fuse my three Cyber Dragons to…"

"Activate trap card," Naruto called.

"A trap card," Zane said shocked.

"Exactly, go Mystical Refpanel" Naruto said. "This trap card activates when my opponent plays a magic card. I can seal the effects of this card inside it."

Zane was out of moves now. He didn't have another Polymerization in his hands, and his Cyber Dragons attack power was only 2100 and Naruto's Dragon was 4600. Zane smiled slightly, "It was a fun duel, but I'm out of moves. It is your turn, take your victory."

Naruto nodded, "You fought a good duel Zane and I had a lot of fun, but now it ends. Dragon of the Darkness Flames attack his Cyber Dragon with Dark Flare Blitz." Zane's Cyber Dragon was wiped out and so were his life points.

Naruto: 700

Zane: 0000

"Thanks for a good duel Zane" Naruto said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Zane said before walking off. Alexis and Serenity followed.

"So Zane what do you think?" Serenity asked.

"I think Syrus chose good friends," he said.

"That was the most epic duel I've ever seen" Jaden gushed excitedly.

"You beat my brother. I'd never thought I'd see the day" Syrus said.

"Hopefully you learned something today Syrus" Naruto said.

Syrus nodded, "I did. There is a big difference between using a card and playing a card."

"Let's get back to the dorm and work on your deck so you can use your Power Bond card" Jaden said.

Suddenly they heard a stomach growl. It was Chumley, they had forgotten he was here. "I would like to scarf down a few grilled cheese's first."

They all laughed until their stomachs started growling to. "Not if I eat them first" Naruto said running to the dorm.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start" Jaden yelled.

"Wait up" Syrus called.

"Not more running" Chumley groaned, but they ended up laughing all the way back to the dorm.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
